Five Minutes
by AresGodWhoreofWar
Summary: Callisto pays Ares a little visit in his temple. a C/A pairing


"You wanna know something I've always wondered."

Ares turns at the familiar voice, though he felt her presence he didn't think it was truly her nor did he care. Gods had the habit of spying on other gods—but there she was in the flesh. His eyes, starting at her boots, move up her body, over her exposed abdomen, circling her outie before continuing to her v-neck. The breast plate almost too delicately designed for a warrior, just enough to be a total tease, revealing without giving too much away—It hardly suited the wearer in that regard in Ares' eyes. She gave him everything after their first encounter; of course she wasn't in her body. Her blond, disheveled hair billows teasingly off her shoulders and onto her straps, hiding just a bit of the exposed flesh beneath.

"Well, always is a bit of an exaggeration." She fidgets a bit and takes a step toward him. "How often do you change your… look? You're a god after all. In the mortal realm, an outfit could… oh last a good five years before needing tailored. I mean, really, does someone have to walk up to you and say, 'Ares, that vest is so last century'…before you'll replace it?" She trails her hand along the side wall as she slowly walks closer to the war god, as she reaches a tapestry she yanks it off the wall, tilting her head at Ares with a little smirk.

Ares thought to ignore her, but decided if she was there; it had to be for some reason. He quickly remembered the last time she was in his temple like this. They made a little deal that ended in the death of a true Olympian god. He lets out a laugh, followed by sigh as he folds his arms in a defensive posture. "Not at all. As long as the women rip it off me, I keep wearing it."

Callisto makes a disgusted face. "But what if they rip it off cause it's hideous, and clashes with your overcompensation belt?' She continues down the side and ripping of the following tapestry.

Ares glances down at his belt. "Do you mind, I mean really, I have people who work very hard to put those up." Ares didn't really care, but he could tell Callisto was up to something and wanted her to get to the point.

"No, I don't mind. It's fun really. Its gets to you doesn't it." She smiles and rips one more off. "Just enough to get under your skin."

"Callisto…"

"Oh you do remember me. I thought you had forgotten Ares. After all we, team up… and you abandon me. Or should I say, I abandon you, cause you didn't really … fit … into my little 

plans. I was just using you, to get my satisfaction." She shrugs. "Well trying. Yes, I think that describes it perfectly."

Ares smirks. "Abandon…using, that it does. The last time you walked through those doors we made a deal that you never…sealed, and Strife ended up dead. After you switched sides, and killed him. Of course, that was always a part of your plan I'm sure."

"Oh did I? I'd forgotten. He was already so pathetic, him being a dead god—as pathetic as that was—didn't affect his…level." Callisto raises her hand to her neck, and a finger traces down as she continues. "Oh I know—he was your little favorite." A small smile appears on her lips. "Maybe you liked him more then you let on. After all you're obsessed with a woman who will, shall we say, never put out. Maybe you don't want her to. Maybe she's not really your … type. Hmm?"

Ares scowls, glaring at the goddess as he quickly ran up to her.

She smiles seeing his anger as he slams her body into the wall, Callisto lets out a giggle in response. "Oh, did I hit a nerve. Still mad about that?" She leans forward a bit. "Was it Strife's death, the fact that your precious Xena never put out, or me questioning your manhood that got to you more?"

Ares hands hold her shoulders firmly against the wall, his grip tightening as he spoke. "I think you know full well my…type." He relaxes his hold on her, but keeps her pressed against the wall still. "Strife's death is still raw, that's all."

"Raw. Really?" Callisto tilts her head and her eyes trace his face for a moment, watching the anger she caused him, soaking in the rage. She was going to push his buttons, enjoy the result, watch the war god squirm just a bit. She wouldn't say it was fun, but it was something to do in the never ending eternity that was now her life. If you could even call it a life. "Oh yeah, well I know full well your …type." She leans forward and whispers. "Xena's body. No mater who's in it. Don't tell me you've forgotten. I sadly haven't. Just another memory to haunt me when I close my eyes. The idea of you and your…body parts, flying at me. I much prefer them flying off, then at. "

Ares presses his forearm against her throat, pressing her harder against the wall.

"But that's just my preference." She giggles as she gasps for air out of habit, continuing to speak. "Of course to counter those memories," one of her hands grips at his arm, the other clasps 

the hair on his head, pulling it hard. "…Is that I kicked your little war god ass right before I killed your precious Strife. The look on your face after. The fear was it?" She laughs, and bites down on her lip as she tries to lean forward a bit again. "It's my favorite look you make. That fear of your own mortality."

"Oh really?" Ares lessens his weight on her throat, and leans his other arm on the wall above her head, keeping close.

"Yeah. All you're other looks are disgusting. It's that same fear I would see in the face of all my victims. It's a rush to have that power. But still, all so meaningless." She runs her hand along the one he pressed against her throat, from her neck, over his gauntlet, up his arm, across his jaw line to his lips. Her eyes follow her hand and fingers as they travel. Ares eyes focus on her lips as she spoke. "I don't really have that power anymore Ares. Not over you at least." She lets out a heavy sigh. "No hinds blood dagger, no death. We could continue this dance for an eternity, but what would that accomplish." Callisto trails her index finger over Ares lips and down the nape of his neck, and continues to his pendant where she picks it up slightly and arranges it on his chest. "As much as I love our…chats…" she sighs louder than before, a loud obvious sigh, and looks up into his eyes. "I think we should put it in the past. Strife is dead. I mean really, there's no fixing that. And who'd want to. He was a sniveling little god, and sure, like you said at the time, he served his purpose, but still…"

Ares un-leans his forearm from her throat and removes her hand from his chest, pinning it, and her other above her head to the wall. "Now this is a first. You're not looking to take Strife's job now are you?"

She scoffs. "You wanted Xena, got stuck with Strife, had to settle for Discord and Demos, what are you, working up the alphabet…backwards? How cute, pretty soon, you'll have to be your…own second in command." A little smile crosses her lips, her eyes motion down to his pants as she spoke the word own. "And no, I don't want to be your…second in command, Ares. Following you around and kissing you ass all day. I think not."

"I never thought you did. It was always…about Xena. First…" he runs his hands down her arms. "You made a deal with me to try to get your revenge on Xena by killing her family…your…satisfaction was your only goal. And as you just complained, and reminded a moment ago, you didn't get it."

Callisto pushes him away. "You right. I so didn't. It's not really why I'm here, but it's…similar. I'm bored. This immortality, it's so…never-ending. I was thinking of getting a temple, do the god thing fully. I don't know, something to waste a day. So, I came by to see the temple of a 'real' god, but it has all the…accoutrements…I wanted to see it bare. Raw. Besides, 

you have horrid tastes you know. That's one good thing about Hercules; he'd tear down your temples. They really needed it. An eyesore on the community. Like a happy little village, with cute kittens and butterflies—ruining, the natural scenery, just asking to be burned to the ground."

"Uh huh."

"Oh come now Ares." She runs her hands down his chest. "Not afraid of a little competition are you? You once welcomed me into your little god club. Well, Strife did, but you were welcoming in other ways. I think all the little people'd love a goddess that was once one of them, they can…connect more to me." She grins and tosses her head back slightly as an evil giggle escapes from her throat. "I wouldn't exactly help them or anything. What god really ever 'helps' their worshipers. They'd literally be little lambs to the slaughter, no herders needed. Just their misguided need for a god to worship."

"Sounds like a great plan. But, tsk tsk," he shakes his head. "Me, afraid of you no." He takes her hands in his. "I'll admit, when you had the hinds blood dagger, yeah. Seeing as you were, well are … a complete psychopath you'd have taken us all out if you had the chance. But now…"

"But now, I'm just another goddess. No fancy god killing daggers, no dead Hercules, no Xena." She pulls her hands from his, taking a step back and pointing a long finger at him. "Oh, but that describes you perfectly—your life must be so incomplete." She does a little spin. "Oh, but you have your temples." She crinkles her nose. "You got me beat there. Maybe if you get more temples than daddy…that will make your king of the gods. Hmm." She folds her arm and places a hand on her chin. "But they'd have to be bigger than this. This isn't like your main temple right?"

"Main. No." It was. Ares laughs shaking his head. "Oh, you think you can do better than me in the god department? Please. I've been a god for a long time, it's what I do. Besides, what are you gonna be the goddess of, annoying Xena? That is a big following. You're not the only one whose happy little life she ruined…of course you are one of about a handful of survivors from her evil days, now it's all the bad guys whose ass she kicks. So, I guess, that would be like rebuilding your little army you had as a mortal. If you hadn't killed Theodoris, he could have been your priest."

"I don't need a priest."

"Then who's gonna put up all your tapestries and kiss your ass all day."

"I don't need or want tapestries. I think you and I have different approaches to the whole god/worshiper relationship. Much like our approaches to everything in life. But, still, I'm glad you seemed to have found your backbone again, Ares. I was wondering if Xena was using it as a headstone or something."

"You never answered the ass kissing question." Ares scowls and back hands her across the face.

"There you go, ruining such a lovely little chat, Ares." She cocks her neck, readjusting it before she back hands him right back.

Ares laughs, and as she strikes him once more, he grasps her forearm, then the other with her next blow. "We've been down this road before. And I kicked your ass… that is until you had your little Dahak help. Oh, but I don't think that'll be happening anytime soon."

"Oh, that's a shame. Like I said, that fear…" she does a back flip kick up Ares body slamming her foot into his face on the way down. She grabs him by the hair, kneeing him in the face repeatedly, before lifting him up in the air and kicking him in the stomach as he falls. "I love that." Callisto lets out a giddy giggle as Ares struggles a bit to get up, and shakes off her hits.

"Fear, yeah, you got in a few good shots. I think all your deaths…have left you, well, blond." He walks up to her quickly and punches her in the face, his next blow she blocks. The fight continues, with a few ducks and an occasional blow here and there, until finally Ares clasps both of her forearms and pulls her close and kisses her hard.

She pulls away and head buts him. "What was that?"

"What, it was foreplay." He smiles and catches his breath.

"Foreplay. Please Ares, you're kidding me right? You don't really think I came here for…" Her eyes trace up and down him quickly as a look of disgust crosses her face. "Yeah I came all this way, for that." She says flatly, with a sarcastic inflection. "Oh I know, you lose your precious love…and I wanted to take her place. Cause that worked out so well for me last time."

"Why not, we've tried it before. Besides, you lost your obsession too."

She tilts her head to the side. "Don't change the subject. And don't touch me." She takes a step back.

Ares takes a step toward her. "Oh, did I hit a nerve?"

Callisto shakes her head. "You think you're all that don't you Ares. Well I'm here to remind you, you're not." She does a forward flip landing in front of him and kicks him in the face. Ares grabs her hair and punches her in the stomach, hard before he kicks her feet out from under her, causing her to fall back on the temple floor.

Ares, still standing, straddles her, lifts her up and slams her body back against the floor, before kneeling down and sitting on her.

"I said no…" She back hands him across the face, but he grabs her by the throat before she can finish.

He grabs her wrist and pins them above her head. "Oh, but you've said so many things. My little brain can't keep track." He holds her down firmly; she tries to wrangle her arms free but to no avail. He moves both of her wrists, to one hand freeing his right to explore. She struggles but, his knee pressed against her chest keeps her back pressed flat against the floor. His hand traces down her neck and over her breast plate. As his hand moves over her abs, he looks her in the eye; she's glairing back at him. "You know, I think your right."

Callisto scoffs. "Right? About what? How I'm going to cut off a few of your limbs once I'm free, then yeah, I am right."

Ares smirks. "No, about the outfits, they must go." Still looking her in the eye, he moves his hand again over her top, and down her stomach, her clothing dissolving away to nothing. Still not breaking eye contact he trails his hand up from her thigh, over her stomach, around the outer edge of her breast and to the nape of her neck. "Much better." He licks his lips and finally glances down. She takes the opportunity to break free from his one armed grasp, but he quickly pinned her shoulders and she only griped his hair. She grunts as he pulls her hands free of his hair and again, pins them both above her head. He shifted his body, pressing his still leather clad body against her naked one.

"Gee Ares, such extreme measures; I didn't know you were so desperate." She arches her body to his to tease him. "You should have told me I'd have helped." She smiles then head buts him, 

followed by a giggle as she leaves him a bit dazed. She could feel his need pressing against her thigh. "It's a shame I didn't knee you when we were fighting, it' have solved that problem."

"Nope, completely fine. Oh, don't worry; I won't hurt you… too much. You can't take it."

"Oh, and I'm just supposed to lie here, playing the victim? Please." She struggles but he just presses his body harder against hers, his dead weight, and strength proving to be an advantage at that angle.

"Well, I don't want you to just…lay there." He smirks and snaps his fingers, his leathers disappear.

Callisto cringes slightly at the feeling of Ares' fully swollen cock pressing bare against her thigh, his warm breath on her face. "Oh, do you really have the guts Ares? I don't think you do." She presses her knees tighter together and she shifts beneath him.

He leans over and smells her hair a bit, then kisses down her neck. With a quick movement, he lets go of one of her wrist, his hand jerks away her thigh, spreading her legs apart. With her hand free, Callisto claws at Ares face, digging her nails into his cheek. He clenches his jaw and breathes in sharply as they dig in, but he still lets out a slight moan as he manages to slide his cock in between her legs, and into her.

Callisto gasps at the sensation, and Ares hand reaches back up, pulling her nails from his face and pinning her hands once again above her head, but with more difficulty. Knowing full well her teeth were still a weapon, he pushes up a bit, thrusting his hips into hers, a space in between their bodies. As he thrust deeper into her, his hands grew restless. Ares presses his chest against hers, she snaps her teeth at his face, but he quickly moves to her neck and takes a bite himself. Callisto's body shutters with the pleasure she is still trying to fight off, but she can't help but lift her hips into his ever so slightly, pulling him in deeper. Finally, he unclasps her wrists, his hands trail down her arms and one runs up her neck and through her hair, while the other continues down and gropes a breast. With her hands free, Callisto digs her nails into Ares' ass and moans as she starts to pull him to her, wrapping her legs around his waist. He grips her hair tighter, shifting her face to his, kissing her hard on the mouth. Callisto kisses him back, slipping her tongue into his mouth, dragging her nails up his back before running her fingers through his hair and pulling him away from her, breaking their battling tongues.

Callisto flips him onto his back, pinning his hands above his head. She leans over, brushing her lips against his. "Bad Ares, I said no touching." She sits up, his hands still pinned above his head. Their eyes locked in a gaze as she starts to move her hips slowly against his. Her slow 

movements were countered by Ares lifting his hips to hers, trying to quicken the agonizingly slow pace—a pleasurable torture. But she wouldn't allow that. She leaned over a bit, lowering her breasts, dangling them in front of his lips, but as he tried to grasp them with his teeth, she pulled away. "Down boy," she sasses after she let go of her grip on his wrist and slapped him across the face.

Ares ran his hand down his chest and to Callisto's thighs, her hips still moving at the excruciatingly slow pace. His hands wander up, giving her thighs a squeeze as Callisto dug her nails into his chest, dragging them down slowly over his pecks. She smiles, biting her bottom lip as she watched his reaction. Ares gasps slightly at the pleasure, closing his eyes for a moment taking it all in. She starts to move her hips a bit faster, closing her eyes, letting her head fall back as the pleasure started to build. His hands run up her back, gripping her hips as he quickly sits up, sensing the opportunity to take her left breast into his mouth. Ares bit on it lightly at first, teasing her nipple with his tongue. He sucks on her breast as his hands tighten their grip on her hips, pulling her to him as he deepened the thrusts.

Callisto head falls forward, her hands move up his back and through his hair, tugging as her pleasure builds, her slight cries of pleasure escaping from her lips even though she still tries to keep quiet, not wanting to admit she was enjoying it. Ares moves to her other breast, this time biting down hard, causing Callisto to gasp loudly. He lets go trailing his tongue up to her neck, one hand ran back over her thigh, while the other moved around to her back, arching her body closer.

Callisto flexes her hips faster into his as the grunts of pleasure escapes his lips. His thrusts, now with a renewed vigor, jolted the pleasure through both their bodies, both of their pleasures steadily rising. Ares no longer wanted to contain it. He bit down hard on her neck and squeezed her ass tightly as with a few last powerful thrusts and a low moan his lips, a gasping scream from hers; he exploded inside her, simultaneously finding their release. Ares falls back, and Callisto collapses onto him, resting her head on his chest.

"Well, see…found something to do for five minutes." Callisto sighs, and then bites down on his nipple hard, before she rolls off Ares and onto her back on the floor. After a moment, she finally sits up, her breath still heavy, but she was no longer panting like before.

"Five minutes, if you say so. You know," Ares sits up, following her, and trails a finger down her arm, "there's always round two." He leans in and kisses her shoulder, wrapping his arms around her, cupping her breasts from behind.

She rolls her eyes and tries to elbow him away. "Oh but I have temples to build, worshipers to gather and slaughter, remember?"

He holds her tighter, squeezing more firmly, moving to her other side of her neck, and taking a bite. Callisto gasps, balling her fist and smacking him in the nose, smiling as Ares lets out a slight groan.


End file.
